PROJECT SUMMARY ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The goal of the Administrative (Admin) Core is to provide management, oversight and logistical support for the proposed JAX Collaborative Center on Human Immunology (JAX CCHI). The essential functions of the Admin Core are to: 1) facilitate communication and foster a strong collaborative environment among the PIs/Investigators; 2) establish the External Scientific Advisory Group (ESAG), coordinate annual ESAG meetings and Implement their recommendations for improvement or advancement; 3) maintain alignment of the JAX CCHI with the goals and objectives of the broader CCHI program; 4) monitor the progress of the research and technology development projects and cores towards their specific research and resource development goals; 5) optimize resource allocation and fiscal management; 6) ensure swift resolution of any logistic, scientific and fiscal challenges; and 7) ensure efficient data sharing through ImmPort. JAX is home to several NIH-funded Research Centers and has a long history of successful contributions to NIH- funded consortium efforts. JAX also offers excellent capabilities, facilities and resources to support the Admin Core and the JAX CCHI as a whole. The Admin Core will be led by Center Director Dr. Karolina Palucka, an accomplished human immunologist with significant experience in center leadership, and supported by an experienced and dedicated Program Manager. The Admin Core will promote the goals of the JAX CCHI and the broader program effort through the following Specific Aims: Aim 1. Optimize integration and function of JAX CCHI activities through strong administrative and scientific oversight. Aim 2. Enhance communication and collaboration among JAX CCHI investigators. Aim 3: Ensure secure data management and efficient data dissemination via ImmPort. Aim 4. Manage resource allocation and fiscal accountability.